


Reading Between The Lines

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Book Club, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Jealousy, Library, Spoilers for after “Adventures in the Elements”, The Owl House - Freeform, Two Shot, a little bit of angst but not much, hopless babies, maybe a kiss, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: A two part story about Luz and Amity having a bit of trouble with their book club. Eventually Willow joins the mix and Amity gets a bit jealous.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 29
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of Azura book club.

It was the first day of the weekly Azura book club that Luz and Amity has created together. It was of course secret, and only made up of 2 people, but still a club in at least Luz’s eyes. Amity on the other hand didn’t really consider it a club and more of a get together to discuss a book that she and Luz shared mostly mutual agreements on. There was also that little urge inside of her that just wanted to be around that weird dorky human. Of course that feeling was dug very deep in the back of her mind. So far, she didn’t even know it was there. 

Their meetings held in the library. Since it was a “secret” club, it was obviously held in Amity’s secret hideaway, buried in the walls of the romance section. Luz and Amity agreed upon having meetings after school on Monday’s, to make the worst day of week something to look forward to. This strategy seemed to have worked, because both of the young girls were elated, despite it being Monday.

Well Luz was excited that day no matter what since it was her first at Hexide. She was able to get a full tour from Gus, Willow, and even a little bit from Amity. She had a perfect of day learning new things and spending time with new and old people. Now it was about to get better! A book club meeting with her favorite......Amity. Ok maybe Luz had small little baby crush on Amity. It wasn’t really anything to get worked up about, but she really enjoyed spending time with her. 

With her heart filled with the ecstatic adrenaline of new school energy, Luz made her way down to Amity’s locker. 

“Ready for Azura book....” Luz started eagerly. Amity’s ears twitched as she knew where the rest of the sentence was going. Amity slapped her palm against Luz’s jabbering mouth, stifling her words anxiously. 

“Secret club remember?!.” Amity whispered, her golden eyes glaring intensely at Luz’s hazel ones. 

“Sorry.” Luz’s words muffled abruptly through Amity’s cold hands. Amity dropped her arm to the side, roughly rubbing her spit covered palm against the cloth of her leggings. 

”Ready for secret Azura book club?!” Luz whispered “inconspicuously”, narrowing her eyes as she brought the side of her hand to the corner of her lips. 

“Yes, now lets go.” Amity urged Luz, grabbing her arm and hustling out the doors of Hexide.

”The library’s not going anywhere Amity, we don’t have to rush.” Luz smiled awkwardly as she got dragged along outside by the teal haired witch. Amity stopped outside the school where nobody could see them. 

“Sorry I just.....” Amity rubbed her arm, an ashamed frown displaying widely on her face. “I don’t want anyone following us.” Amity admitted. 

“Hey, I get it. Some things are private.” Luz smiled sweetly, her shoulders bunching in close. 

“Thanks for understanding.” Amity smiled warmly, the odd sensation of tiny little butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. 

Luz smiled a cheerful toothy smile as she gave Amity two big thumbs up.   
  
“Shall we?” Luz then asked in a “proper” tone. Amity nodded simply. The two began to walk off in the direction of the library. Amity walked at a normal steady pace where Luz was practically skipping with every step.

“This is going to be so awesome! We actually have an Azura book club. How cool is that?!!” Luz exclaimed spiritedly, her voice bouncing up and down from the skipping. 

“I’d say it’s pretty interesting.” Amity responded in a calm restraint. 

“Maybe we can have a period of time where we draw fanart!” Luz sudgested, her tightened fists drawing close to her beating heart. 

“That actually would be quite nice.” Amity let her lips curl a small petite smile. It was kind of funny watching Luz get all frantic about this. She was like a witch in a wand shop. Full of excitement and energy. 

The more Luz skipped, the more her energy and stamina wore out. Eventually all she could do was breath heavily as she walked tiredly beside Amity.

”You really tuckered yourself out.” Amity commented, her hands shoving into the warmth of her pockets. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m a bit excited.” Luz smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That’s an understatement.” Amity lightly giggled causing Luz to feel her heart radiate feelings of warmth. 

“Anyway, how was your first day at Hexide?” Amity asked curiously. 

“It was amazing! I learned so much about old spells, and the island, an...and magic!!!!!” Luz gleamed, her thoughts enraptured by events of that day. The fire in her eyes, and the light in her smile made Amity feel a sense of wondrous joy. She couldn’t help but smile brighter at the pure happiness she was witnessing.

Luz began to ramble on about every single detail of that school day, while Amity clung on and savored every syllable. Luz’s voice was music to her pointy ears. Luz’s spurt halted for a moment as she opened her eyes to see Amity’s supportive smile plastered across her face.

“I’m rambling, sorry.” Luz chuckled anxiously, her hand rubbing against her opposing arm. 

“No please, it’s refreshing to see someone so excited about school.” Amity reassured. Luz shook her head insistently. 

“No, I actually wanted to ask you about your fire spell. How’s it going?” Luz asked considerately, her heart rate finally slowing down to a normal speed. Amity felt her cheeks warm slightly at the question. She was a bit surprised that Luz remembered she was working on it. Then again, they did hang out more and Amity had probably mentioned it a couple times. 

“It’s getting stronger every day. It wasn’t good enough to beat Ed and Em’s score but it was pretty high.” Amity explained fondly. 

“That’s awesome! Maybe one day I’ll be able to do spells like you!” Luz inquired, making a little air circle with her pointer finger. 

“But you have your own certain way of learning spells don’t you?” Amity pondered, her head quirking to the side. Luz’s chipper face molded into a more downbeat frown. Her eyes fell to the snow covered path. 

“I love doing magic but.....” Luz let out a sorrowed exhale. “Sometimes I just wish I could do it naturally like you. You know?” Luz looked up at Amity, their gazes meeting each other’s. Amity knew Luz felt this way. She didn’t know what she’d do if she couldn’t do magic naturally. It was out of thought.

“I think it’s really cool that you learned how to do magic your own way. Makes you unique. I could never do something like that.” Amity addressed, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Luz looked to her, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes fallen wide. Her eyebrows slanted upward as she formed a lopsided smile. 

“Thanks, I never thought of it like that.” Luz looked towards the ground as she twiddled her thumbs together, a light blush ambushing her cheeks. 

Amity and Luz continued on making small talk about all the different school tracks and such. They soon arrived at the library. They tiptoed their way into the secret passage. Amity pulled the romance book that unveiled the secret room.

“So cool!” Luz muttered quietly under her breath, taking in the whimsy of the luminescent starlights that hung by the ceiling, every inch of the room illuminating in mystic wonder. It was even more beautiful now that Luz was properly invited. 

Amity brought over one of her giant pillows to the center of the room. She then walked over to her Azura section and grabbed book 1. 

“Shall we get started?” Amity asked as she plopped down on the pillow. Luz smiled cheerfully as she kneeled down to search her bag for the book. With every corner and crevice being searched, Luz realized she didn’t have it. With all the excitement of starting her first day at Hexide, she must have forgotten to grab it. 

“I don’t have the book.” Luz smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Amity furrowed her brows as she pondered what to do. 

“If it’s ok with you....” Amity bit down in the corner of her lip, a delicate blush sweeping across her cheeks. “We could sit together and read the book.” 

Luz flashed Amity a shiny smile as she dropped down next to her. Luz huddled her body in close. Amity couldn’t help but get a whiff of her aroma. She smelt like lemons and pine cones. It was intoxicating, she just wanted more of it. Amity could feel Luz’s tan skin exfoliating arrays of warmth. It felt hot against her own. She repressed the strong urge to nuzzle her head against the side of Luz’s shoulder, and wrap her hands around the Latinas waist. 

”Ready!?” Luz asked, stars in her eyes. Amity, caught off guard, squeaked erratically. Her face began to spurt a dark crimson. Luz seemed unfazed by this, and only smiled. Amity nodded frantically and soon the two girls began to read over the book. They read aloud making special voices and sounds. They even shared some laughs. Luz loved watching Amity let down her guard as she got transfixed by the adventurous essence of the book. 

“Your training has only just begun. The wizard stamped. Soon you will be a mighty witch. I foresee greatness upon you.” Luz spoke in her best old man wizard voice. Amity let out a small giggle. 

“Thank you all mighty wizard, I shall go forth and seek greatness.” Amity pounded her fist against as her chest as she spoke so courageously, her cheeks flushing from reading. With that Luz closed the book. It was the end. 

“Hmm, we finished.” Luz spoke dully, her tone hinting a bit of surprise. Amity’s eyes widened. They were only supposed to read a few chapters. 

“Crap it’s late.” Amity huffed as she checked the time. Luz glanced at her phone, seeing the number aligned on the screen. 7:34. 

“I guess we got a little caught up huh.” Luz asked, a chuckle emerging from her lips. 

“I can stay a little longer to discuss the book if you’d like.” Amity spoke impulsively, not wanting this little club meeting to end. 

“Sounds good to me.” Luz gave her a little nod. Luz felt her body shuffling closer to Amity as she began to banter about all the things she loved about the book. The wild excitement in her tone left Amity to gaze at her adoringly. The way she was talking about Azura as her hero. The way she described certain scenes. It was truly mesmerizing. 

“AND BASICALLY.....yeah that’s um...that’s what I thought. Your turn now.” Luz rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes fading to the side to hide her red face. She was a bit embarrassed on how much she had just talked, and also kinda didn’t want Amity to think she was stupid. Only to her surprise, Amity did the exact same thing. Ok maybe not exactly. She definitely was holding back some of her thoughts, and she was definitely a lot more composed but Luz could still see that wild fire glinting in her pretty golden eyes. Those eyes she could just get lost in for hours and.....that’s a bit off topic. 

Upon finishing her speech, you could see Amity’s face become a dark shade of red. She had just fully geeked out about a kids book. Her eyes finally met Luz’s. Some part of her expected Luz to call off this whole club thing and leave but that wasn’t what happened. Luz was looking at her so differently than she ever had. Her eyes were locked on Amity’s like she was the only thing that existed.Her smile was passionate, and warm. The look made her heart start beating rapidly. She could feel her fingertips beginning to lighten and almost feel numb with a tingling sensation. Never had anyone made her feel this way. Never had she wanted to press her lips against Luz’s so bad. 

“Your incredible.” Luz blurted out slowly our almost immediately choking on her own tongue. Her eyes were wide and her face beat a dark red. “What I mean is it’s incredible....that you..um..like Asura just as much as me.” She stammered, the ceiling being the only thing she could look at. For a moment Amity starred at her blankly. Her thoughts were completely jumbled. She soon grasped one thought and smiled. 

“I feel the same.” Amity said, followed by a small giggle. Luz starred at her in awe. Her lips parted slightly.

”I...um...never mind.” Luz began but then quickly recoiled. There so many things Amity wanted to say. Silence began to wonder around the shiny room.

“This was really fun....I’m glad we did this together. Maybe next week we could do the drawing part?!” Amity asked, biting her lip. Luz’s face lit up. She was enthused Amity wanted to do this again. 

“Yeah that would be awesome. And the next time we read we can section it by week! I can’t wait!!” Luz exclaimed. She was full of so much happiness she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around the young witch in front of her. Amity’s eyes shot wide at the contact. The feeling of Luz’s breath tickling her neck as it hitched. The warmth of Luz’s hands around her slim waist. All she could do was return that feeling by holding her closely back. That part caught Luz by surprise as she was just about to pull away and apologize for her sudden action. Instead all she did was hold Amity tighter, savoring every bit of it. The watermelon scent of Amity’s shampoo, her tiny fingers drawing circles around her back impulsively. Neither of them really wanted to let go but...good things must end. 

The two slowly pulled back, their faces both burning a dark crimson. 

“Um sor..” 

“No...um...thank you.” Amity cringed, mentally slapping herself. 

“I guess I’ll have to get going then.” Luz sighed. She looked up at Amity who was still had her eyes glued shut from embarrassment. 

“You know, Monday used to be my least favorite day. Now I like school and love it. Now I love it even more, because I’ll get to spend time with you.” Luz gave Amity a small smile before leaving the room. Amity was left, only being able to grin at the remark. She felt the same way. Her heart was a flurry. Nothing could go wrong from that point.

That was until Willow showed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn’t noticed, there will be a second part to this that I will start working on shortly. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz brings Willow in for book club and Amity’s not pleased.

It had been about 2 months since the first book club meeting. Luz and Amity made sure to pace themselves with the books so that they could enjoy the club as long as they could. They agreed on a 5 chapter limit per week and then to follow it by doing Fanart. Of course on Fanart days they would talk about Azura and pretty much everything else. Luz would reminisce memories of home, and Amity would tell her about memories and traditions from her life on the Isles. Luz always found her stories fascinating.

Actally these days Luz found herself infatuated with every little thing that Amity did. It was the little details, like the way her nose crinkled when she laughed to hard or when Luz would say something that would make Amity's cheeks sprawl tiny bits of red across her face. At this point of knowing her she could say with 100% guarantee that she was crushing hard on Amity Blight.

It didn't help whenever their skin would brush against each other or when they would hug goodbye. Yes, they did that every time now. It was Luz's favorite part. Sometimes...well that's not true. Constantly, she wished they more than book buddies. Luz of course wouldn't want to make things weird if Amity didn't feel the same. And yes, it got harder everyday knowing that Amity wasn't with Luz, and may never be. 

Today was special though. lt was Monday but, Luz had a surprise for Amity. See, over that last couple weeks, Luz has been getting Willow into the Azura series. Now she was right where Amity and Luz had just left off. Amity would be stoked to have a new member.

Then again would she even be happy that it's Willow? They didn't exactly get along. It already took countless days to get Willow on board. Suddenly the thought of endless fights between her two most important female friends was making her stomach churn. No no....this will be...fine. Yeah...fine. 

At the end of the school day, Luz rushed over to Amity's locker. 

"Hey stranger." Luz perked an extra elated smile. 

"Hey. You seem chipper." Amity remarked hearing how much more brightened Luz's voice sounded. Amity closed her locker to turn to Luz. Luz’s eyes widened with excitement and her smile was large. It was then replaced with a look of defiance. 

"Pftt I'm the normal amount of happy I always am." Luz chuckled anxiously placing her knuckles on her hips. As she did so, her eyes wandered around the halls for a certain green eyed witch. 

"Really cause you seem....distracted today." Amity's eyes narrowed Luz warily. Luz poked her pupils back down at Amity.

"Um, it's noth...” A ping went off on Luz's phone. She reached inside of the uniforms pocket and opened to see a text. It was Willow. They were all supposed to meet at Amity's locker as part of the "Amity can't make a scene in the halls" deal, but it seems something came up. Willow would be late and told Luz that she'd meet her at the library. Luz let out a little grumble, as she texted Willow where to show up at the library.

"Everything alright?" Amity asked, her dainty head perking to the side. 

"Hm?...Um yeah all good. Let's get going." Luz shoved off the question, forwarding herself towards the exit 

Well she's lying about something, Amity thought. It's probably fine. Hopefully fine. Amity caught up to Luz who gripped her books tightly against her chest. She seemed on edge. Really out of character for Luz. 

"Luz, are you sure your ok?" Amity tried asking once more, her tone filled with the slightest hint of worry. 

"Amity yes, I am 100% fine." Luz gave her a causal hand gesture as she did her signature nervous chuckle. Amity stepped in front of Luz, causing the girl to stop I'm her tracks. 

"Luz I know you enough to be able to tell that something is wrong. Spill it!" This wasn't a question anymore, it was an order. If Luz told Amity now, she'd probably yell and get all angry and...Luz didn't want that. 

"I...." Luz gulped as she though rapidly of an excuse or lie. "Have a surprise...for you." Luz smiled happily. This technically wasn't even a lie. 

"A surprise?..." Her voice was skeptical. Clearly she wants buying this completely told truth. Luz exhaled a little discontented sigh. 

"I wanted to surprise with something but it's coming a bit later than expected." Luz looked up into Amity's light golden eyes. 

She was telling the truth. Amity could tell. Though her senses were still reluctant, they were faltered by Luz's expression. She was giving her that look again. The look that made her heart pound and knees wobbly. She couldn't help but feel her heat rise in her cheeks. 

"That's sweet Luz but you don't.."

"Trust me, I want to.” Luz's eyes narrowed warmly. Her smile was loving. Amity looked to the ground to hide the obvious blush that Luz adored so much. Most likely just flustered from the thought of getting a gift. Or maybe...no...no couldn't be. Though, it would make....no Amity could never have a crush on Luz. She could only dream of it. The thought of it though made a light blush crawl across her face.

"Cmon, lets go." Luz smiled meekly as they continued on the path to the library. 

The forests were so calm today, "birds?" chirping echoed throughout the dark oaked woods. Luz couldn't help but smile as she became entranced by nature's beauty. That was Luz alright, taking in every little second of this world she could. Her eyes wandered to the light peach sky, the clouds dancing around her head. It was breathtaking. 

Luz then felt the urge to look at Amity who just happened to be staring right back at her. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity, and her pale nose seemed to twitch at the eyes contact. Amity's eyes shot wide as they instinctively darted to the opposite direction. Her face was becoming a dark amber. Luz couldn't help but giggle in her head. She then pondered her past thoughts once more. What would happen if....She glanced down at Amity's open palm. Her lonely..., pale..., open palm. Luz suddenly began to feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She then looked at her own hand, it suddenly feeling very warm and sweaty. Amity's head twitched over to Luz's direction causing her to swiftly retract her hand behind hey body, That was close. 

They soon found themselves in the library. The two girls looked around, making sure nobody could see as Amity pulled out the hideout’s opening book. The bookshelves shook and trembled as they opened up steadily. Amity paced herself towards her Azura section, grabbing the 3rd book. She then walked over towards her oversized pink pillow and sat down. She opened the book to where the bookmark, and looked up at Luz. 

Usually Luz had already sat down by now, and they would have started reading the same book together. It was kinda their thing, no questions asked, but Luz didn't want to start without Willow. She had to stall. 

"Arnt you gonna sit down?" Amity asked nonchalantly.

"Um yeah.” Luz gave her a wide smile before walking over to sit next to her. As she sat, she could immediately feel the warmth of Amity's skin seep through her uniform and attach to her own. It was nice. Luz has to admit she wanted with all her heart to start the reading. More than anything she wanted to hear Amity's adorable interpretation voice of Azura, and see her radiant smile as she did so. She was wanted to get to that point where Luz would take over the reading and hold the book...And as she would read multiple lines and or a long monologue, she would pretend not to notice Amity slowly rest her head on her shoulder. And then Amity would pretend not to feel Luz rest her head against hers.

Wow, the more Luz thought about it the more it sounded like Amity...Were all these signs here before? Were they even signs? No...Amity's just become so comfortable with Luz, it's just natural at this point. It means nothing. Right? Luz looked over to Amity who's eyes were already fixated on the book. 

"Azura...." Oh shoot, Amity was starting. Luz had to act fast.

"Wait!!" Luz yelped causing Amity's body to jump. "I was wondering,..." Luz furrowed her brown intensively as she thought up a question that would keep Amity busy for a good sec. 

"Yeah?" Amity asked impatiently, wanting to get to the reading. Luz eyed Amity as she tapped her foot, and almost like from thin air, Luz asked...

"What you think about Azura and Hecate's relationship?" Luz grinned awkwardly crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't we be talking about this like...after book 5?" Amity raised a brow, her foot tapping hindering. 

"Well it's just been on my mind and I can't stop...thinking about it." Luz's nervous expression changed as she eyed Amity once more. She may have asked about Hecate and Azura but she certainly wasn't meaning Hecate and Azura. 

"Well I guess we know what happens anyway..." Amity paused as she gathered her thoughts on the topic. 

"Well they started out rough, just like us." She then looked up at Luz, and suddenly her expression changed as well. It went from a contemplating expression to a more softened, warm, adoring one. 

"And umm.." She swallowed hard. Her dry lips moved and slowly words came out. "Despite Hecate not liking Azura she worked with her and then they became not so much like enemies." Luz could feel a smile tug at her lips, almost like she felt that maybe Amity wasn't talking about Azura and Hecate. 

"And then they became allies and eventually friends" Amity and Luz could feel the the furniture and the walls and everything wither away. It was just them. "And now, it seems that maybe...their more than friends." Amity was exploring every part of Luz's face for a reaction, her heart racing to an awful extent. 

"You think so.?" Luz whispered softly, biting down on the inside of her bottom lip. Were they always so close?. 

"Well I'm sure that, one of them sees it that way at least." Amity gave Luz a small smile. Luz's eyes widened. Was this a confession? Did Amity really like her that way. Was Luz reading into things!?? Maybe she was just talking about Azura and Hecate....Maybe not. Luz's eyes fell down once more to their hands and then back to Amity. Amity had placed the book down on her lap, where one of her hands laid. One touch and Luz would know for sure. Luz treaded her hand carefully over to Amity's, her heart pounding wildly. Amity had her eyes locked on Luz and didn't seem to notice.

Just as Luz was about to seal the deal, a knock vibrated against the shelves of the hideaway. Luz and Amity both jolted backwards, their heart rates increasing in speed. In quick time Luz realized who it was. 

"It's your surprise!!" Luz chirped happily as she stood up, leaving Amity with butterflies still rumbling in her stomach. Coming back into reality, she realized what Luz had just said. 

"It's a person?!!!" Amity questioned aghast. Luz opened the door to reveal the green eyed, blue haired witch. Willow. 

"Wi...Willow...My surprise is Willow." Amity's mouth dropped open and she stood up. 

"Hey Amity..." Willow walked over to Amity consciously. Amity's eyes were wide, her mouth hung open, unable to speak. 

"Um Luz can I have a word?” Amity mustered out, her lip twitching.

"Um yeah sure." Luz gritted her teeth to form a smile. Amity hastily walked over to Luz, leaving Willow standing daintily with her hands behind her back. 

"Willow!? Are you kidding me Luz?!!" Amity shrewd in a harsh whisper. 

"I thought it would be fun to have more members!" Luz bunched her shoulders together fearfully. 

"But Willow?!!" Was Amity not enough for Luz alone? Did she really need to bring her for this club to feel more complete? 

"Well Willows my best friend too....and I was kinda hoping you two get along." Amity's was Luz's best friend too? In some ways that stung, in others Amity felt kinda happy . But never mind that, Amity didn't like Willow!! But, Luz was giving Amity that sad puppy dog stare along with a pouted lip. Amity couldn't be mad. Luz was too good hearted. And cute. 

"Fine, I'll try and get along with her!." Amity groaned as she rubbed her hand over her face tiredly. Luz let out a squeal as she held her tightly closed hands close to her chest. 

"You won't regret this." The buoyant girl sprinted eagerly towards Willow and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. Willow gave her a light hearted smile as she consensually wrapped her doughy fingers around Luz's arms. Amity felt this discomforting lump begin to form in the back of her throat as she watched this platonic hug. She subconsciously began to dig the nail if her fingers into her reddened palms. The underlaying depth of emptiness lay cold in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you bring it?!" Luz asked releasing her from the hug. With Luz basically jumping up and down, Willow nodded and grabbed the 3rd Azura book from her bag. Luz skipped over to grab another big pillow and sat down on it. She looked to Willow and patted the spot next to her. Amity watched in horror as 4 eyes sat down next the star eyed Latina. That was their thing! Luz and Amity always sat together. Amity's head drooped low as she sat down on her empty pillow. It was cold without Luz by her side. 

In all the excitement, Luz totally forgot about Amity for a split moment. Her head turned towards the teal haired girl who seemed to be off. She most certainly wasn't happy about this.

"You ok Amity?" Luz asked reaching over, placing a hand on Amity's shoulder. Amity's head jolted up. She plastered a very wide, fake smile on her face along with a nod. Luz gave her a small smile and looked back to Willow. Every look made Amity feel weird. Almost angry. 

"Why don't we start!" Amity blurted out catching Luz's attention away from Willow. 

"Sounds good to me." Willow smiled cheerfully. Luz began to start with the reading. Usually Amity loved listening but she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Willow. Her eyes were glued on Luz. Well actually to the book but that's not the way Amity saw it. As Luz finished her line, she looked to Amity, who was supposed to read next. She seemed distracted. Her eyes were peering into Willows soul. 

"Uh, Earth to Amity." Luz waved her hand in front of Amity's face. Or would it be Boiling Isles to Amity? Hm. Never mind that. 

"Uh, wh..where we we?" Amity asked, coming back down to Isles. Yeah...Isles, doesn't sound right but I guess it works. 

"Bottom of page 54." Willow answered sweetly.

"I was asking Luz, four eyes." Amity bitterly muttered loudly enough for both the other two girls to hear. Amity froze not knowing where that nasty remark came from. 

"Amity!" Luz furrowed her brows at the young witch, whose face was becoming a tad red. Though, this being Amity, she had to much pride, and too much of a grudge against Willow to apologize. Instead she gave Luz a sorry look and continued the book reading. 

After reading through a couple of Azura's lines, Amity began to forget about all the anger and started getting into character. Azura loving geek Amity was back and Luz was enjoying every second of it. Despite her little antic before, Luz still found herself enraptured by the passion that Amity showed for the book. The little twinkle in her eye. The light dimples that jutted from her cheeks when she sincerely smiled. Luz squished her cheeks into her knuckles as she enjoyed the serotonin coming to herby just listening to Amity's alluring voice. She almost winced when it ended. 

Amity was breathing heavily as she finished her lines. She looked over to Luz who was seemed enthralled by her performance. She always felt her stomach fill with feelings of numb warmth whenever Luz looked at her that way. Eventually Luz turned her attention back to Willow. 

"Um Willow, would you like to read?" Luz asked, a supportive smile stretching across her face. 

"Um..I don't know...I'm not really a zealous reader like you and Amity." Willow mumbled her words, adjusting her glasses slightly. 

"Don't be bashful, Willow. Give it a shot." Luz encouraged, giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

"Yeah cmon Willow, give it a shot." Amity smirked at her own passive yet somehow cynical remark. She internally was hoping that Willow would somehow fail at reading and Luz would kick her out. She knew those thoughts were wrong and that she shouldn't be thinking them. Old Amity wouldn't have felt remorse but new Amity was. What was going on with her?

"Um...ok." Willow began to start reading but as if Azura turned into Willow herself, the "not so zealous" girl because quite invested with the story. Her reading became confident and self assured. It was beautiful to watch, even for Amity. She soon finished up her lines, her face red from reading aloud like that for the first time. 

"That was amazing Willow!” Luz clapped, soon grasping and shaking her freinds shoulder in delight. Amity wanted to compliment Willow, but she soon became fixated, on the hands that were now attached to Willows shoulders.An annoyed, energetic demon, began to pry its way into Amity's chest causing bubbles of anger to flare. 

"Pff, nothing special." Amity blew a loose strand of hair away from her face as she looked in another direction. Luz's reaction depleted from the comment. She looked at Amity, her face filled with disappointment. Amity looked at Luz and got struck with feelings of guilt. 

"It was fine." Amity grumbled causing Luz to perken a bit more. Willow smiled at Amity, who still had her face scrunched up with resentment.

After a couple chapters, friendly touches and demonic glares, the group finally finished the reading. It was now time for the talk portion of the club meeting. 

"So what did you guys think of the chapter?" Luz asked, her eyes wild with readiness for Willows intake. There was that gremlin again, making a mess in Amity's chest. 

"Um well...." 

"I think it was really fascinating how Azura was able to trick the serpent into giving her the secret code." Amity overlapped Willow, not wanting the girl to receive any more attention from Luz. 

"Yeah that was very clever of our Azura." Luz seconded, soon looking at Willow.

"What did you think of it Willow?” Luz asked, wanting her friend to feel comfortable and included. Amity growled at the attention Willow was getting from Luz. 

"I personally would have done it a bit differently. The way Azura does it though seemed to work well though too.” Willow spoke thoroughly. 

"How could it possibly be done any other way!" Amity snarled, her eyes narrowing, and her arms crossing. 

"Well, I would have tried to reason with the serpent. Didn't seem like he was all to bad. Maybe if Azura reasoned with him, they could have worked out an arrangement." Willow indulged hesitantly. What a dumb idea. 

"That's an interesting thought Willow." Luz raises her knuckle to her lips as she thought about it. 

"Sounds like half a witch thinking to me." Amity mumbled. 

"Don't call me that!" Willow addressed Amity, her voice sounding agitated. Luz hadn’t really been paying attention but the sudden raise in tome caught her attention. 

"Well why else wouldn't you use magic to trick the serpent. Only someone who can barely do magic themselves would think like that." Amity huffed keeping a calm aggressive composure. Crap, Amity stop! 

"Maybe if you stopped and thought about anything other than negativity, you'd see things differently!" Willow hissed, her voice raising. 

"Maybe if you had a brain you'd see that magic's the right solution!" Amity began to raise her own voice. Just shut up Amity! You don't even mean that! 

"Amity!" 

"I've put up with your crap all day and been nothing but polite and your still a jerk Amity." Willow stood, now yelling. 

"Willow!" 

"Maybe if you didn't have your chubby hands wrapped around Luz's finger all day, I'd be more sensible!" Amity screeched, her breath becoming heavy. Did she just say that out loud?! Amity calm down!

"Guys!" Luz shouted, finally grabbing both of girls attention. The witches looked to the earthling, faces falling. Silence fell over the room. 

"Willow, can you go outside?...I need to have talk with Amity." Luz's voice was cold. She couldn't look at either of them. 

"Sorry Luz, your plan didn't work out I guess." Amity replies as she made her way out of the hideaway. 

"Plan?" Amity asked aloud. 

"Yeah Amity! The plan. The get along so that I can be with some of my favorite people in the world peacefully plan!” Luz hollered, her eyes angry. 

"Oh yeah..." Amity sat back down on her pillow, ready for the most disappointed look that Luz could throw at her. 

"I just don't get it Amity..." Luz walked over to Amity and sat down next to her. "You were fine this morning. I mean I know you don't like Willow...but this seems a bit out of character for you now." Luz looked sorrowfully at Amity, who had her head rested on her knees that were tucked into her chest. 

"I...don't know." Amity almost whispered. She did know though. Her head rested in the opposite direction of Luz.

"One second, your sweet and nice, and , fun and awesome and the other, your like you were when we first met." Amity bit down on her lip. "I mean it was like every time Willow and I touched or I gave her any positive....attention" It wouldn't be long now. Luz's eyes shot open. 

"Your jealous..." Luz spoke softly in disbelief. Amity could feel her face begin to heat up and her heart race. "Of what?" Luz almost laughed at how surreal it was. Amity stayed silent. Did she have to ask that question?

"Amity..." Luz placed a hand on Anitys shoulder, causing the girl shiver. 

"I...don't want to lose you." Amity began to feel tears stinging her eyes. Was this it? 

"Amity, we'll always be freinds..." 

"No! Not like..." Amity turned to Luz, gasping at her own words. Both of the girls eyes flew wide. Luz could now see Amity's red puffy eyes, and flushed cheeks. 

"Not like as a friend?" Luz clarified, her own cheeks becoming a dark shade of crimson. Her heart began to thump wildly as shivers ran down the length of her spine. Amity turned away again, wiping her own eyes. 

"I...like you Luz..." Amity muttered quietly, her voice weak and reluctant. 

"Oh..." Was all Luz could say, for she hadn't quite processed this all. "Oh!!" There it was. Amity felt like crumbling into the world, her tears surging faster. The room went quiet once more. 

"So like, when we were talking about Azura and Hecate...." 

"Yes...I wasn't talking about them!" Amity cut Luz off, feeling as though she was being made fun of at this point. 

"You know...I prefer happy Amity..." Luz nudged Amity's shoulder with her own. Amity lifted her head and turned to Luz, who was just smiling at her. A warm, loving, tender smile. Luz lifted her hand to gently wipe away Amity's tears with her thumb. Amity on the other hand was absolutely frozen, like couldn't even blink....or breath. 

"Amity, I've liked you for awhile now." Luz chuckled lightly brushing her fingertips to the bottom of Amity's chin. It seemed confident but Luz's hands were shaking wildly against Amity's skin. 

"There's so much I want to say...but I think you should talk to Willow first. Luz dropped her hand on her lap. Amity, finally able to regain consciousness, sighed and nodded her head in agreement. The two flustered girls stood up. Luz opened the door and walked out, gesturing to Willow, who was browsing other sections of the library, to go back in. Her mind returning to an aggressive state, Willow turned back towards the room, coming face to face with Amity. Amity swallowed as she looked directly to the girl in front of her. 

"Willow...I know we arnt great friends. That's my fault really. From back then til now I've never been...good enough for you...but..I want to try again. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said today. I was jealous. I don't have real friends and Luz is really my only one. I didn't want to lose her. So when you came along and took her attention it stung. I reacted badly and I'm so so sorry. Could you ever maybe forgive me and let us start over? Amity asked, her arms out wide for a hug. 

Willow was astonished. Her mouth fell ajar and her eyes were open so wide. Never had Amity apologized. She didn't even think she was capable. But past that, it was sincere. 

"I'm also sorry, for fighting. Maybe we can try again with this whole friend thing.” Willow smiled, accepting Amity's hug. The two pulled apart, grinning ear to ear at the weight that was their rivalry being lifted off their shoulders. 

"By the way I don't like Luz in that way so you won't have to be jealous. Plus I'm pretty sure she likes you back." Willow remarked, giggling at the very red color that was spreading across Amity's face. 

Luz soon came back into the room, happy faces all around. Without tension, the 3 girls were able to finish the book club meeting. There was laughter and smiling and best of all, no yelling. At the end, Willow left for home leaving our two lovebirds all alone. 

“That was fun!” Amity admitted, surprised at her own appeal. 

“I’m just happy my friends are friends.” Luz awed, sighing in relief. Oh..friends. 

“Yep, now we’re all buds.” Now it was Amity’s turn to awkwardly a chuckle. Luz turned to Amity, walking towards her slowly. 

“I have a proposal for you...” Amity turned to  
Luz, their eyes locking. Both hearts beating. 

“Mhm..” Amity’s voice cracked, 

“I wanna start a new club.” Luz announced. Amity cocked her head in confusion. 

“For what?” Amity asked. 

“Well basically, it’s a club where these two girls hang out, and just spend time with each other for hours.” Luz explained, a smile creeping to her lips. 

“Oh?” Amity asked, stepping closer towards Luz. 

“I think I’d call it...” Luz paused as she looked down to intertwine her fingers with Amity’s. “The Will You Go Out With Me Club.” Luz bit the corner of her bottom lip, as her eyes observed every feature of Amity’s reaction. Amity gave Luz a cocky smirk. 

“That’s an odd club name..” Amity giggled. She paused briefly, tightening the grip of her hand. I’d call it the..... I’d love too club.” 

“That’s not much of a better name is it?” Luz chuckled, both of the girls now having a little laugh. It soon became quiet. The two girls just stayed lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Can I ask you a.....” Both of the girls rang out, stopping to laugh some more. 

“You..” Luz advised. 

“How about the same time.” Amity recommended, her voice gentle. Luz nodded. 

“1..2..3” 

“Can I..”  
“Kiss you?” Amity finished their complete thought. 

“Yes.” The two girls smiles couldn’t possibly fade. Luz steadily traced her fingers along Amity’s jaw. With their hearts full, and thoughts messy, the two girls lips met. Their lips formed light smiles against one another’s, as it deepened. They soon pulled apart, their heads resting on each other’s. 

“How about...Club Lumity.” Luz wiggled her eyebrows goofily. Amity laughed, pushing Luz’s face away from hers playfully. 

“Thats so stupid....I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever to make. Sorry it took so long, I was noooot feeeling it at allll, and then inspiration struck all at once. Here I am at 7:50am , posting this after working on it allll night. I neeed some coffee. Thank you to Syntin for the help, I hope you guys enjoyed. I love you guys. See you next time. Stay strong.


End file.
